


The Daily Reminder

by blueoleandar93



Series: The Daily 'Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid struggle to get on the same page as Reid's sexuality starts to blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of The Daily 'Verse. Set two weeks after the events of The Daily Grindr.

 

 

 

> Reid stared at Morgan over his coffee with something unreadable hidden behind his eyes, lips curled upward in a gentle smile. He shrugged in his big, unbuttoned, shawl collar sweater. It fell slowly down his shoulder, baring his neck and upper arm. He bit his lip slowly and dragged his eyes down Morgan's body before looking right back up to his mouth. Then, he took another sip of coffee without breaking eye contact with his lips. He's been acting like this for a week now. Ever since they'd gotten together last Thursday, Reid had slowly started to stare at him more and more. It was freaking Morgan out. 
> 
> He'd stayed over the young doctor's place for the second time last night. They cooked dinner again and played a ridiculously long game of Monopoly, which Morgan somehow won. And, then, it was bedtime. They brushed their teeth next to each other, nudging and smiling and joking around as they got ready for bed. But, that night, Reid didn't change in the bathroom. He changed right in front of Morgan. He unbuttoned his Oxford and took his shirt right off. Then, he stepped out of his pants mid conversation like Morgan was just a guy in the locker room. Which he was not. He was his boyfriend. And, Reid just walked past him to get to his dresser drawers. Morgan watched, dumbfounded, as his hot coworker turned boyfriend walked along in his tight blue trunks as he ran his fingers through his soft curly locks, shaking them out a little as he went through his dresser. He tilted his hips contrappasto, ass looking like a gift from the almighty Himself, and continued asking Morgan about his sister's promotion. Morgan blinked slowly and answered him, watching half lidded as Reid pulled out a pair of sweats with little cartoon Darth Vaders on them. When Reid tugged them up his legs, he turned and asked Morgan if he needed to borrow anything to sleep in.
> 
> And ever since last night, Reid's been at least half naked around him. He slept topless with Morgan and when he woke early to cook breakfast, Morgan found him scrambling eggs in his underwear with a sweater on the back of a chair as an afterthought, shoulders swaying to music from his phone in a coffee mug.
> 
> Morgan understands. They're dating now and there's a whole new dynamic to their relationship, and skin showing is totally a thing now. But. Morgan's what Reid calls "allosexual", which isn't really a word but it classifies what Reid describes as: someone with a normal sex drive. Which, in turn, means Morgan is horny 90% of the time. And, when he's not horny, he can quickly _become_ horny. Like when they had been talking about Sarah's promotion at work. Morgan couldn't have been more flaccid. But, then Reid started taking his clothes off and prancing around in his underwear and touching his curls and -- God forbid -- giving Morgan eye contact. His dick perked right up. If Reid looks hot clothed, then Morgan was completely unprepared to see him basically naked for the first time. Which made it awkward to change in front of Reid, because now he's kind of aroused. And Reid doesn't need to see that, because if he does, he'll know Morgan's horny which becomes this whole big thing where Reid feels bad and wishes he were in the mood. And, then Morgan's apologizing for the state of his dick and Reid's worrying he won't ever be good enough and Jesus Christ. They've had this conversation four times since last week. 
> 
> But, anyway. Back to the coffee.
> 
> Reid's been staring. And now, wearing less. And biting his lip. And playing with his hair. And _staring_. And, Morgan is on his last leg. He doesn't know what's going on, or if he should even be worried about it. Whatever was happening in that kid's freakishly large brain was indiscernible and it was killing Morgan. He watched as Reid leaned over the desk a little bit, smiling shyly as Morgan kept his eye contact up, running his eyes down Morgan's form in his tee shirt. Morgan raised an eyebrow, spoon full of Cap'n Crunch paused in front of his mouth as he asked quietly, "...what?"
> 
> "Nothing," Reid said simply, turning back to his coffee like his eyes weren't digging into his boyfriend's soul a second ago.
> 
> Morgan took a bite of cereal and shrugged through it as he chewed.
> 
> Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm going to take a shower."
> 
> Morgan yawned and raised his arms over his head, stretching them and sighing when he did, "Cool."
> 
> Reid pushed away from the breakfast table, sighing in frustration, "Dude! Come on! Are you serious?! God!"
> 
> Morgan dropped his spoon in the bowl and raised his hands in exasperation, "What did I do?!"

 

"And, that's what happened this morning. Crazy, right?" Morgan said, leaning lazily against the pillow ridden comfy chair in Garcia's lair. She blinked back at him from behind her glittery blue glasses and twirled a colorful pen in the air as she soaked in the whole story. Garcia paused and waited for Morgan to look back into her eyes.

Garcia informed him simply, "He wants to fuck you."

Morgan gasped, "No."

Garcia nodded, "It's true. He does. Bad."

Morgan glared at her, "Lies and slander."

Garcia chewed on the end of the pen and said simply, "Oh, really? Because he told me. Yesterday. He said he had a wild sex dream about slamming you on his desk and ripping all of your clothes off."

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, sending Garcia a flirty wink, "Damn. Well, that goes to show you, I must be hotter than I thought I wa--"

"Don't count your chickens, Mr. Modesty, he's not sexually comfortable with you. He wants to fuck you, yeah, but he doesn't want to _fuck you_ fuck you." Garcia cut him off simply, turning to her computers to wiggle the mouse to keep it from going idle.

Morgan made a face, "Wait? What does that even mean?"

Garcia added distractedly as she noticed something on the screen and clicked around on it to fix it, "He's turned on by you, but he's kind of... afraid to actually do the deed with you."

Morgan sat up sharply, eyes locked on his best friend's profile, "What do you mean, afraid? Do I scare him? Am I too intense? Is he--"

Garcia turned to him, "Calm down, puppy. It's not anything you did. His sexuality is _delicate_ , or so he tells me. And, boy, does he tell me. I blame you for putting me in the loop about you two. The second you told me you guys were together, he's started confiding in me. About everything. And, when I say too much information, I mean... way too much. Like... more than physically necessary for anyone who's not sleeping with him to know."

Morgan started to fold his arms indignantly, "Great. So, he's telling you everything that's going on with him and he's _staring_ at _me_ and not saying shit."

Garcia mentioned, "He says you're understanding and fantastic, but he worries that if he tells you what's going on with him, you're going to expect him to do stuff and dump him when he doesn't want to."

Morgan scoffed, "That's dumb."

Garcia glared back at him, "He's scared, okay? When was the last time he was in a relationship? Oh, yeah, Maeve. And she died in front of him. Plus, he has a really complicated relationship with sex, okay? He's rarely ever  _enjoyed_ doin' it. Give him a second to get out of his head."

Morgan said quietly, "I know. I will. I'm just worried he's not coming to me about these things. He should be. I'm his boyfriend."

Garcia added, "And, making that happen is half the battle. He'll open up to you when he's ready. For now, maybe... I don't know, try to take things a little bit further with him whenever you can. Not too far, but he's okay with more than you think. And... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... he wants the both of you to get used to being naked together first. Jesus."

Morgan smiled with a wink ready in his eye for when she turns to him, "Hey. Baby Girl. You wanna know what he looks like naked?"

Garcia winced, "No. You know he's like a brother to me. I'd honestly rather puke acid rain."

Morgan added, "Are you sure? Because his nipples--"

"No, no, no! Say one more word and I swear to God, I will tell your mother about the Chanels!" Garcia pointed a finger at him, wagging it.

Morgan smiled blissfully, "Ah, the Chanels. What a good run that was. Shame it didn't last longer. Marcus is way more bitter about it than I am though, trust me."

Garcia cocked her head to the side, "You're still keeping in contact with them?"

"Oh, yeah." 'Morgan unlocked his new phone and handed it over to Garcia, "I told them all we're going to stay friends -- minus the hanky panky of course. They are really cool guys, you know? I don't want to _not_ see them again. Yeah, our story was a little unconventional, but it was a good one nonetheless."

Garcia nodded, "Yeah, but what does Reid say about it?"

Morgan asked, "About what?"

Garcia sighed, "About you staying friends with the five guys you used to have orgies with? I'm sure he'd have issues with that considering you two aren't having sex at all."

Morgan replied, "Don't worry about it. He doesn't have issues with them because he doesn't know they exist. You can't have a problem with something you don't know about."

Garcia paused, "...what are you? High?"

"No. If he knew it would just upset him. Just feed his worries about me needing sex, when I don't. It was just something I did to cope." Morgan said running his hand over his face, "Besides, if he does find out, he might want to 'get to know' them. And, they might tell him stuff. And he might get mad or jealous or... mad. Especially Ken. He and Ken can't meet. At all. It would only end bad. Kenneth is great and all. He's wonderful. Really. But, he would punch Spencer point blank in the face out of sheer jealousy, and since I love him, I want to keep him safe from getting punched."

Garcia shrugged, "Well, you signed up for that when you got into a sexual relationship with five different people at the same time. And then abruptly ended it to date your coworker. Who isn't having sex with you."

Morgan closed his eyes, "My life is so difficult."

* * *

They were on call in Colorado. Another jet ride. Another briefing. Another bout of stares from distances, all of them Reid's fault. And the little fucker decided to skip a tie this morning and keep two of his Oxford buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You know, because "it was hot out". Yeah, well, it's not just the temperate weather that's hot, okay? Fuck.

Reid was maddening.

Knee deep in another case, the team turned in for a night of sleep and as Morgan was getting ready for bed, there was a soft knock at his hotel room door. Morgan padded out of the bathroom in his tee shirt and sweats to open it. His boyfriend stood on the other side. Clad in an oversized FBI sweatshirt, flannel bottoms, and two different colored neon socks, Reid smiled as he saw Morgan, "Hey."

Morgan replied gently, heart racing and mood lifting as always at the sight of him, "Hey."

Reid asked, "You busy?"

Morgan shook his head, "Nope. About to go to bed."

Reid shuffled his feet nervously, "Wanna cuddle?"

Morgan opened the door for him, "Always."

Reid leaned across the doorway and kissed Morgan's cheek as he passed him, jogging over to the bed and flopping down on it, mumbling into the sheets, "I'm so tired."

Morgan scoffed, closing the door and locking it behind them, "You're telling me. I shouldn't have stayed up kicking your ass at Monopoly."

Reid sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Oh. Okay. We're starting with this again. Don't make eye contact with his collarbones. Don't stare at his chest. Reid said as he tossed the shirt onto the floor, "Oh, please. It wasn't an ass kick. I let you win and you know it."

"Bullshit. Bull. Shit." Morgan crossed the room with his arms folded over his chest before pulling his shirt off, "The bulliest shit to ever bullshit in the history of bullshit. I won fair and square, you're just butthurt about it because you're used to wiping the floor with everybody. You can't take a loss to save your life."

Reid said easily, leaning over to reach out his hand for him, "I tipped over your dice to get you Park Place. Then, I paid for two properties that I didn't collect. Then, I sent myself to jail. Twice. Giving you time to buy. Then, I frivolously spent my cash on low end spaces so that when you finally got your shit together and put houses and hotels down, I was out of money and had to forfeit. I _made sure_ you won."

Morgan glared at him, shaking his head slowly, "You jerk. I felt good about myself all day."

Reid replied, "I know. That's why I did it. I love you. I want you to feel good."

Morgan walked over to him with a determined look on his face, pushing Reid back onto the bed, "That was one of the nicest things you've ever done for me. But I'm still mad because I thought I finally outsmarted you."

Reid sighed, falling back down as he looked up at Morgan sheepishly, "You're plenty smart, Derek. Top of your class from Northwestern smart. And you know as well as I that genius isn't quantitative, but when it comes to craftiness... I will always come out on top because I'm not afraid to play dirty."

Morgan hopped on the bed, straddling Reid and pulling him up by his shoulders to press kisses to his neck, "You think you're the only one who can get dirty?" Reid crumbled in his hands, fingers gripping into his shirt as Morgan soothed his skin with soft lips. He nodded. He likes this. Morgan whispered into Reid's ear, "You think you're the only one who can come on top?" Reid panted out " _oh, fuck..._ " so quiet he almost missed it. It set Morgan's skin ablaze, pinching every nerve in his body hearing the swear word slip unattended from Reid's pretty, puffy, pouty, pink lips. Morgan nibbled on Reid's ear, "You like that?"

Reid nodded, his hair brushed against his face. Morgan kissed the warm skin under Reid's ear and moved up to his lips, smiling into the kiss as their arms wrapped around Morgan's shoulders. He shivered in Morgan's arms as his hands grabbed hard down his small body. Reid always felt so good. Good like no one else ever did. When he was kissing Reid, it was like he was drinking from a cold glass of water after a long workout. And, he didn't need that much. Just a touch, just a kiss, just a sip and he'd never be thirsty for anything else again. Fuck iced tea, lemonade, juices, and liquors. Reid was what was in his body, what was in his brain and his heart, what keeps him from losing his life. Reid was everything to him. And, he only prays he can kiss Reid enough for him to feel the same. 

He's dreamed about just being able to hold his hand, never mind pressing their skin together in a hotel room with their tongues in their mouths, but what can he say? Morgan's an overachiever. Reid moaned under him and Morgan kissed him harder, melting as Reid's tongue slid against his own. Morgan ran his hand back up Reid's sides, pulling his back up to press their hips together and he could feel it. 

Holy shit.

Reid was hard. 

Morgan gasped into the kiss and slotted a leg in between Reid's to feel it against his hip. Oh, yeah. He was definitely hard. This was awesome. This was perfect. I mean, Morgan was hard too. Shit. He's been hard. Like the moment Reid kissed him, it just sort of happened kind of like it always does. But, they were both hard at the same time. Finally. He shoved their crotches against each other softly and Reid pulled his lips from Morgan's to keen out a gentle moan and nod his blushing, frizzy curly haired head.

So, they dry humped for a bit. It was nice. Really nice. It felt so good. And Reid was totally into it. He was clutching the sheets, moaning, biting his lips, arching his back, heaving his chest with quickened breaths of "yes". 

Morgan placed Reid's face in his hand and asked with heavily lidded eyes, "Do you want to have sex?"

Reid opened his pretty brown eyes softly, "Um... do _you_ want to have sex?"

Morgan laughed, shaking his head, "Yeah. Of course."

Reid looked away and his lower lip twitched a bit to the left, "Then, so do I."

"Babe." Morgan said gently, "Look me in the eyes."

Reid flitted his eyes back to his boyfriend's.

Morgan asked, "Do you _want_ to have sex?"

Reid paused for a good few moments. A long few moments. And, when he finally spoke, it was whisper quiet as his lip twitched again, "Yeah."

Morgan prodded, "Are you sure? You don't sound sure. I don't want to pressure you."

Reid smiled weakly, "It's fine--I'm fine. I'm not pressured. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. Can I--do you mind if--I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. If you could just..."

Morgan sighed, pushing himself up and out of the way, sitting on the bed beside Reid. "As long as you're sure."

"I'm... I'm sure. I am. Just--I have to pee." Reid stood up and pushed his hair out of his face before speed walking toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Morgan quickly began to worry. He stared at the bathroom door, behind it, Reid was definitely _not_ peeing. Why was he lying? He clearly didn't want to have sex. And, Morgan's way too skilled in behavioral analysis to not understand the verbal and non-verbal cues of someone who wasn't ready to do something. Especially Reid. His lip twitches to the left when he's lying. That's been his tell for as long as Morgan's known him.

They are not having sex tonight. And that is okay. It's perfectly fine. Morgan's not even frustrated about it in the least. He's honestly not expecting it any time soon. But, Reid got hard. And he said a few swear words. And he was clutching the sheets and moaning. It really looked like he was into it. Until Morgan mentioned sex. Actual sex. Not just rubbing their dicks together through four articles of clothing.

He called to the bathroom after a minute, not hearing a toilet flush or water running, "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Reid said back through the door, "Yeah."

Morgan gave him an out. They don't have to talk about it if Reid doesn't want to. "I'm actually kind of tired. I might just go to bed."

Reid replied, "Oh. Okay."

"You know, kid." Morgan said calmly, "If you ever feel uncomfortable, you gotta speak up. I won't be mad. Just push me off as hard as you can. Yell if you have to. I don't care. I can take it. I really don't want to hurt you."

Reid said wearily from the other side of the wall, "I do want to have sex with you, you know? Just... not yet. I just need some time. In theory, I would love to, but I... I don't even know if I can keep it up. And that's a whole other embarrassing performance anxiety crap storm I don't want to talk about yet. Just know that I... find you very attractive. And having you topless in my bed does wonders for my ever changing sexuality, which was stagnant on you for some time because I didn't allow myself to think of you romantically and now I know you really well which makes it hard for me to picture myself actually there, naked, in the moment, mid coitus, inside of you or vice versa... But, sometimes all I can do is think about how much I want to fuck you and it's so frustrating because I really don't think I could look at you completely naked and still be attracted to you, which has nothing to do with how hot you are and everything to do with how broken I feel and I... need time before my body catches up. I just don't want to ruin everything we have before it does, so I feel this pressure to have sex even though I really don't want to so that I can save a relationship that's perfectly fine to begin with. Does this make any sense?"

Morgan smiled as his boyfriend opened up to him from the bathroom, "It does."

Reid breathed softly, "Good."

Morgan added, "Thanks for talking to me."

Reid opened the door shakily, looking over at him, "Thanks for listening."

Morgan smiled.

Reid walked over to Morgan slowly, "Are you mad because I let that guy on Grindr blow me?"

"No." Morgan tugged him down to the bed, pulling his body in close. Reid curled into his body, pressing his back against Morgan's chest. They lay quietly for a moment, their hearts beating and breaths in the warm room the only sound. Reid found Morgan's hand and looped their fingers together. Morgan smiled against the back of Reid's neck as his boyfriend's hair dusted his nose, "I haven't thought about it."

Reid added, "Good, because I really didn't enjoy it."

Morgan winced, "You told me."

Reid whispered against his chest, "I was thinking about you the entire time. I called him 'Derek' when I climaxed and that's probably why he left."

Morgan started to laugh, "I knew it was me you thought about. You probably jerk it to me all the time. Heck, you were probably jerking it to me in the shower this morning."

Reid hid his face in Morgan's chest and said quietly, "You need to stop fucking profiling me for one second, I swear."

"I was right?! Oh, my God! I was totally kidding! You think about me when you touch yourself?!" Morgan gasped in surprise, "I must be _hot shit_! I must be bringing sexy back! I must be all that and a bag of chips! Dr. Spencer Reid thinks about me when he's stroking his cock. I. Am. Gorgeous."

Reid reached over and grabbed a pillow from beside Morgan's head and prepared to smack him across the face with it.

**Author's Note:**

> More? You decide.


End file.
